


Unexpected Detour

by dontscoldme_bi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontscoldme_bi/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi
Summary: "Your eyes, they're nice. They sparkle.""They what?""I said, they sparkle."
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Unexpected Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my writing.  
> Double B is life.

Jiwon was walking way too fast just to get on time to meet his cousin who's probably waiting for him for ten minutes now. He knows his cousin is not used to someone being late, and even she, herself is always on time.

Seeing his cousin, already seated at the back of the bus, he enters the bus smiling, looking straight into his cousin's eyes, he waves a peace sign, as if saying sorry. 

"Oppa, why the fuck are you late?" She sniffs in disgust. "And you smell, awful!" 

Jiwon smells his armpit, looking rather clueless. He then scratched his scalp, smelling the scent of his scalp through his fingers. Speaking of his fingers, he remembers something. 

"I don't smell that bad, Min-ah. You're just a bratty kid. Now let me get some sleep before we go on tour, will you?" 

"Jiwon oppa, what's on your jaw?" She touches it, examining. "It's reddish pink...oh my gosh oppa! Did you just...did you?" 

"Tone it down, Min-ah."

"Who did you fu—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice, echoed by a cheap microphone, connected through the bus' speaker. "Good morning, everyone!" His voice is cheerful. "Are we all complete now? If so, let's start the tour." Everyone is clapping their hands in excitement, but Jiwon isn't. The tour guide's voice is now low and shaky, he's looking at Jiwon's direction..fuck he said to himself. 

"He's one of my boyfriend's employees. Isn't he good? Like I heard from him that guy always does his best at work." She pointed her palm at his direction. "Just look at him, he even opened the old man's water bottle." 

The tour guide gets the microphone again, tapping it, checking the sound. 

"Hello, everyone! In case you all don't know, my name's Kim Hanbin." He bows, continuing his practiced lines. On the other hand, Jiwon can't help but make a deep sigh which his cousin noticed immediately. On top of that, he keeps on moving awkwardly, or he would sometimes scratch the back of his neck, feeling uneasy. 

Min-ah asked him regarding his actions, but the elder said he's fine, he's just sleepy. Which Min-ah didn't believe at all. She knows his cousin very well and she knows when he's keeping something, 'cause he's a bad liar. 

They're both quiet on their seats, Min-ah is listening to whatever the tour guide, Kim Hanbin is explaining. Even if she's Korean, she still doesn't know much about the city, she grew up in the States but her parents kept the Korean blood in her by talking to her in their native language, so she still can converse properly in Korean. 

The bus stops at a kiosk which sells traditional Korean candies, which made Min-ah excited. As the people at the front part of the bus gets out one by one, the two cousins were still seated at their place, waiting for their turn to walk out of the bus. As they're both now walking out, Jiwon stares at Hanbin's face and he doesn't know why he did that. Finally, it's time for Hanbin to move out of the bus to explain things further to the tourists when he gasped a little, sounding like he's in pain. This caught the attention of one of the elder tourists. 

The tour continues with a lot of walking and explanations from Hanbin, of course, as he should since he's the assigned tour guide for the day. 

"Jiwon oppa, he's articulate to the point where I don't feel sleepy listening to his words." 

"Yeah." He agreed. 

Everyone is busy buying food, some are taking a nap, others are inside the comfort room, checking themselves out or peeing or pooping, whatever they want and that includes Hanbin. He's inside one of the men's cubicles, praying that whatever pain he's feeling will soon subside 'cause he can't walk properly and that bothers him a lot. 

He finally got out of the comfort room, his freshly washed hands are now getting something inside his backpack, his ever trusted, tonic. Which tastes like burnt tea leaves and an old man's placemat, according to him. He punched the plastic package with a straw and sips right through it. His face scrunched. He still doesn't like the taste but he knows it can help his iron deprived body to regain its energy. 

But someone knocked him out of his thoughts, which surprised him. They were just outside the comfort room, both still looking awkwardly awkward. 

"Uhmm...well...I...uhmm…" Jiwon started. 

"Of all people. Like, really?" Hanbin sigh, playing with the empty bag of tonic. Followed by a small laugh at the end. 

"Does it hurt a lot? I can bring you to the hospit—"

"Are you crazy?" He snapped. "Then what are we gonna tell the nurses and the doctors there? And like, wow. I can't believe you're one of the tourists I need to accommodate today" He fake cried, hitting his forehead. 

"I am sorry, really… what can I do at least?" 

"Just be quiet. Don't let anyone notice you know what happened to me, please."

"I will. I will. Can I at least check it myself?" 

"Why would you do that?" Hanbin's eyes went wide. 

"Because I was the one responsible for it" Jiwon's head is low, fingers fidgeting the hem of his jacket. 

"Ugh...okay, I understand but you should forget about it. It doesn't hurt too much anyway. I'm fine, okay? Besides, we need to go out already or we might be late for the final stop." Hanbin starts to walk away from Jiwon but he stops when he remembers something. "The girl you're with...she looks familiar. Who is sh—"

"Jiwon oppa! I've been looking for you and you're just...Oh! Mr...Oppa...Sunbae? What should I call you? 

"Just call me by my name. Totally fine." Hanbin smiled. 

"You and Jiwon oppa know each other? Then you surely know Hajin, right?" Min-ah asked expectedly. 

Hanbin answered her with a nervous yes hoping to get out of the conversation as soon as possible. But Min-ah's mouth is too fast, she keeps on talking non-stop telling him how good of a tourist guide he is, how well-spoken he is. And when she revealed that she is Hajin's girlfriend (that's why she looks familiar, he had seen her photos inside his boss' office), his boss, his palms started sweating, he needs to find a way to excuse himself but to his surprise, Min-ah dropped another bomb. 

"This guy right here" she envelopes Jiwon with her right arm, putting pressure on to the man's neck and shoulder. "...is my cousin…" Min-ah smiled, choking Jiwon with her right arm. 

Hanbin blinked in surprise. He can't believe all the facts he just heard of. Wishing the floor to swallow him now. 

He excused himself, since he still has to work on their last destination for the day. If he's being honest, he just doesn't want to continue talking about the culture, the facts about the infrastructures, the history behind them, and just lay on his bed while pulling his hair in annoyance, yes, he wants to do it because he's embarrassed. It was as if the universe played with him. 

The tour ended with him giving out souvenirs to the tourists as a reminder that he's finished for the day. But really, those were from the travel agency he's working at. 

Jiwon's eyes lingered at Hanbin while the guy fixes his things, readying himself to go and call it a day. Which only reminded him of that night…

He was inside a club, which was recommended by his friend. He told him the club offers good food and drinks, plus the ambiance is perfect for a chill night out. Which he thought was right, indeed. 

He went to the bar isle, introducing himself at the bartender since his friend told him to do so because apparently, the bar is owned by his friend's sister-in-law and his friend told him that they'll give him discount since he's his friend. A win-win for Jiwon. 

Jiwon asked for a glass of rum to start off his night. The music from the speaker was helping him work his mood up. 

His friend definitely knows him and he actually laughed when he realized that this club he's in is in fact, an lgbt friendly place. He can see girls kissing, a femboy (*can be straight, gay, or bisexual) with his domme (which amazed him, really), and some guys flirting with each other. He continues to take a sip from his glass when a guy's laughter caught his attention. The guy was seated two chairs away from him. The guy was laughing with the bartender, the same as the one who attended him. 

The guy wasn't even wearing the usual club attire he thinks of. Funny how the guy's wearing eyeglasses, beanie, button down polo which was tucked inside his jeans, and a brown leather top-siders. 

As he noticed from the guy's drink, he only orders a mojito, a classic one, he thinks. But too sweet for his liking. He cleared his throat, calling the attention of the bartender. 

"Please give me another glass of rum." which the bartender obliged immediately. 

The guy in specs looked at him and gave him a small smile then proceeded to drink his cocktail. 

He was in his fourth glass when he decided to go a little closer to the guy in specs, he needs to talk to someone or else his saliva might reach its expiration date. He was thinking of a good conversation starter…

"You're close to…(he reads the bartender's name on the name tag) Doyoung?" 

"A little bit. Why?" He answered with a smile. 

"Nothing. You two really looked close." 

"Aah... he's just friendly, that's why." 

"And what about you? I think this is my first time seeing you here. I'm sorry in advance if I'm wrong. I just don't pay attention to people when I'm here because I'm dealing with too many people during work...you don't have an idea." He smiled again. 

Jiwon only hummed, taking in the information he just received. He thinks, maybe this is the guy's way of venting out his own stress from work and maybe, he doesn't want to have fun just like what he saw from other people who were making out. Maybe, he's happy with just drinking. Nothing more. 

They continued to talk like knowing each other's story. Jiwon thinks it's nice to tell stories to people whom you barely know of because they won't judge you right away. It's refreshing. 

The guy in specs ordered another round of Mojito, and another, and another…  
His cheeks were now getting a hint of red, eyes glassy. But they still kept on talking. 

"I don't think I can drink anymore. I still have work tomorrow." 

"Really? I have an appointment tomorrow but I think I can still drink ha ha ha wait, I'm gonna order again." And Jiwon ordered his last glass of Rum. The guy gets his wallet to pay but Jiwon beat him to it, insisting he should be the one paying since he's acquainted with the owner. The guy, accepted his request. 

"Feels stuffy here, right? Wanna go upstairs, at the balcony?" Jiwon agreed. 

They still both talked about their lives. Sometimes, one of them would crack a joke and they would both laugh. Feeling the night air is refreshing, Jiwon thought. 

"It's nice here. Thanks for bringing me here."

"No worries. I usually go here when it gets too noisy downstairs." He admitted. "Ssshhh" he placed his finger on his lips. "Don't tell me I have grandpa vibes 'cause I already know I am" he smiled cheerfully. 

Jiwon only smiled and shook his head as if disagreeing with him. 

Time stood slow for them. Jiwon stared at the guy's face, examining every detail of it. 

"Your eyes, they're nice. They sparkle." 

"They what?" 

"I said, they sparkle." 

The guy covered his mouth like he was in awe. Then he laughed and hit Jiwon's arm. They looked again at the night view, feeling the breeze of the cold air hitting their faces. The guy in specs yawned. Perhaps, he's tired. 

"So let's call it a night?" Jiwon asked. 

"What's your name first?" 

"Jiwon. Kim Jiwon" 

The guy squealed in surprise. "We both have the same last name!" He hit Jiwon's arm again. 

"I'm Hanbin" he offered his hand but took it away immediately realizing it was too old school to shake hands with a person you just met. Instead, he complimented the guy in front of him. 

"Your lips, they're nice." 

"No way. Yours is much nicer to be honest." Hanbin knows he blushed a little to that comment. 

"Then...thanks?" Hanbin laughed again. He then faced the night view again. But Jiwon is still looking at him. Maybe, the alcohol is working this time, or maybe not. Hanbin looked at Jiwon, surprised that Jiwon's looking at him too. 

"Ji... Jiwon can I ask you something?" 

"What is it?" His hand moving, getting nearer at Hanbin's which was resting on the railing. Their breaths too close now, inhaling the smell of two different alcohols. 

"Can I kiss you?" Hanbin asked. Eyes sparkling beautifully. 

"Yeah...go ahead." Jiwon opened his arms wide, inviting Hanbin to come near him. To be honest, it shocked him to hear the guy blurted that request without even thinking twice. Hanbin stood right against Jiwon, inches apart. 

Hanbin kissed Jiwon's lips full and fast. Hanbin blushed, Jiwon too. 

Hanbin stared at Jiwon's eyes, then at his lips then he kissed him again, just like the first one.

He stepped back, feeling hot even though the cool breeze is practically blowing to his body. When Jiwon wasn't saying anything at him, he decided it's best to say sorry, he kissed the man twice and he feels like he kind of offended him. But Jiwon stepped closer, reviving their recent proximity. 

"Can I kiss you properly?" Jiwon asked. Moving closer. 

Hanbin wants it. This man's lips against his own one. Stranger, with the same surname. Cool. Funny how they weren't afraid to tell their life stories to each other. Even for a short while, they both learned something new about each other. The way Hanbin said his throat already hurts from all the talking he does to work, which caused him to drinking tonics; one for his throat, one for his body and immunity. Jiwon also said he came back home from the States four days ago, and Hanbin gave a questioning look at him, can't believe he's speaking Korean fluently. Which made Jiwon laughed at his silliness. 

Hanbin nodded. 

Jiwon grabbed his head, hand on Hanbin's cheek, their lips crashing, tongues exploring each other's flavors, of Mojito and Rum. 

Jiwon can feel Hanbin's plump lips, savoring every inch of it. While Hanbin tried his best to reciprocate the same amount of gusto from Jiwon.

Jiwon brought Hanbin inside one of the bars private rooms which Hanbin didn't know those rooms exists at all. Jiwon thanked his friend mentally for telling him about this particular room, the third one among all the rooms. This particular room looked more like a bedroom inside a cozy house. He liked it. 

"I didn't know this club have private rooms" Hanbin said, eyes roaming at the interiors. 

"Now you know." And Jiwon kissed him again on the lips, now his hands were moving, caressing Hanbin's back going down at his ass. Then he whispered in his ear, asking, "I assume you're a….bottom. Right?" Hanbin smiled. Thinking it was cute. "If you put it that way then...yes." He kissed Jiwon's lips, gasped in surprise when the man kneaded both his ass cheeks. Then Jiwon kissed his neck, not just that, he was licking and sucking it. Hanbin asked Jiwon in a breathy voice not to leave marks for he still has to go to work early tomorrow. 

Hanbin palmed Jiwon's hard on, and with one hand, Hanbin grabbed the man's face, the made kitten licks on his lips, the sides of it, and went down right on his jaw, licking and kissing it, and then he sucked on it hard enough to leave a mark right there on the spot. 

Jiwon undressed Hanbin, but he never forgot to be delicate with the man's eyeglasses. He doesn't want to break it. So he put it on top of the bedside table, nice and steady. 

Hanbin was naked, Jiwon wasn't. But his belt was already unbuckled, pants hanging low. 

"You're body's beautiful...please believe me." Jiwon gave kisses on Hanbin's shoulder blades, his nape, and all over his back. Hanbin's breathy voice was high and shaky. 

Hanbin faced the guy in front of him. Jiwon was startled when Hanbin dipped his head down, hands removing his briefs, freeing his leaking cock. And after a second of feeling the air hit his cock, Hanbin sucked on it. Tongue swirling, hand gripping the base of it, making loud slurping noise. 

Jiwon was in ecstasy. A level of pleasure he hasn't had for the longest time. So he rested his hands on top of Hanbin's head, burying his face even more on his dick. 

He doesn't want to cum just yet so he raised Hanbin's head slowly, he watched as Hanbin's wet lips were parted gloriously. He's so pretty. 

He helped Hanbin to lie down on the bed, he was positioned between Hanbin's legs. He sucked on his nipples, down to his tummy. He was sure there were red marks on the areas he sucked really hard. Hanbin was panting. Fisting the sheets. 

He spread Hanbin's legs apart, kissing and sucking on his thighs, as if worshipping his silky smooth skin. 

He made a long invisible line using his tongue when he licked Hanbin's own shaft. Jiwon sucked on its head, making a loud pop when he let go of it. 

Hanbin startled, high-pitched moan came out of him when Jiwon started to rim him. He can feel his tongue, his lips, his whole mouth making magic on to his little hole. It was pure bliss. 

Jiwon was enjoying it. 

He likes it so much so he took his time rimming him. Besides, it was turning him on so much. He wanted him to feel that he likes what he's doing, that he's enjoying it, and that he doesn't have to feel embarrassed about, rather, he wanted him to feel safe and free. 

He coated his fingers with the expensive lube he got from one of the drawers from the bedside table and pushed one finger inside, and another one, then another one, making it three. He wanted more. Jiwon wanted more. Hanbin felt another set of fingers entering his hole. He knew those were from Jiwon's left hand. 

"Wh--what are you doing?" His voice was shaky. He felt Jiwon's tongue between those fingers, stretching him out. 

"Are y--you gaping me?" He panicked internally. 

Jiwon noticed from Hanbin's voice that he kinda doesn't want it so he said "I'll stop it, okay but let me stay like this for ten more seconds then I'll stop right away" he begged. Hanbin nodded. 

Hanbin will regret it tomorrow. 

The moaning became louder. So he kissed Hanbin's inner thigh again, as if shushing the stingy feeling away. 

To be honest, he didn't want to wear a condom so he could feel Hanbin more but he's a responsible person and so he put on a condom anyway. 

Hanbin's leg was on his shoulder, while he was moving in and out of him. 

The feeling was too good. 

Hanbin feels so good, Jiwon had to close his eyes in pleasure. The feeling of his dick inside Hanbin's tight and warm hole made him say things he wasn't used to say before during sex. He wasn't vocal at all. But tonight was different. He kept on praising Hanbin, saying things like; you're so pretty, you feel so damn good, I love the sounds you make...etc. 

Hanbin came first, followed by Jiwon. But he hasn't removed his dick inside Hanbin. Because he wanted to feel him more and more. 

And so they had a second round. 

Doing different positions, but still hitting that same spot which Jiwon knows Hanbin liked a lot. 

Jiwon's favorite part was when Hanbin told him he'd ride him. And Hanbin moved on his own pace, while Jiwon was staring at Hanbin. A moaning mess, a little sweaty from all the movements he made, muscles shaking in too much pleasure. 

They both came twice. 

When Jiwon woke up, he was left alone in the room. He felt dizzy and a little disappointed. He wished he could've had more. 

Jiwon looked at the bedside table and there he saw Hanbin's eyeglasses. He probably forgot about it since he was in a hurry. He thought to himself. 

And so he went out of the private room, bringing the neglected eyeglasses. 

His friend was there outside. Surprised that he actually saw Jiwon walking out of the hallway connecting through the private rooms. 

Jiwon said his thank you's but didn't explain further about what happened to his night. It was obvious anyway. 

Besides, he needs to accompany his bratty cousin on a city tour. 

What the fuck is a city tour? He asked himself. 

His cousin was on the phone, busy talking to someone. Just by looking at her face, he knows she's talking to Hajin. Probably reporting about her day, about the city tour. 

He almost forgot to give the eyeglasses to Hanbin. 

"Oh and I hope you're not dizzy because you're not wearing your eyeglasses almost the whole day." 

Hanbin face palmed. "Gosh. Seriously I left it th—" 

"Here. I have it." Jiwon hands it to him. "Who would've thought you'd be our tour guide?" They both laughed. 

"Yeah. Small world." Hanbin said. 

"Let's go to the club again? You know just drink and chill…" Jiwon suggested. 

Hanbin's staring at him, now with his eyeglasses on. Jiwon still thinks Hanbin's eyes are a mix of the galaxy and sunshine...they sparkle brightly. 

"But first, let's take a shower and change our clothes. I feel sticky." 

Jiwon felt like Hanbin wasn't denying his invitation. 

Hanbin smiled at him. 

Why is he smiling like an idiot? 

"You really like to smile, huh?" Jiwon teased. 

"I just noticed, you were wearing your shirt the other way around this whole time." Hanbin burst out laughing. And now, Jiwon's laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I appreciate y'all.


End file.
